1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of user interfaces (UI) for vehicle navigation devices. Specifically, the invention relates to a UI for a device that provides real-time traffic information and navigation guidance based on that information. The device may also include numerous additional features such as for example those discussed in greater detail below in regards to the attached illustrative figures.
2. Summary of Related Art
Presently available vehicle navigation devices suffer from several limitations. While many are quite feature rich, the features are often presented in a very non-intuitive manner. Common features aren't easily accessible. Additionally, the devices are generally not “intelligent” or adaptable to the use patterns of a particular user. Far too much data entry is often required to suit the average “non-technophile” user. In general, these devices offer a single method for accomplishing a given task, and correction of mistakes is often challenging. Furthermore, suppression of voice prompts may be difficult, and customization of the user interface to suit a given user is either not available or very difficult to implement. Address lists are not generally easy to organize, and the devices are prone to what appears to be somewhat unpredictable behavior. For this reason and others, an improved user interface and navigation device are desirable.